Storybrooke Juniors (next gen)
by Kufikiria
Summary: Depuis maintenant huit ans, il fait bon habiter à Storybrooke. Chaque personnage de conte de fée a retrouvé sa fin heureuse et donné naissance à une nouvelle génération d'enfants. Ces derniers vivent une existence paisible entourés de leurs famille et amis. Cependant, la rentrée en CP de la petite Sarah Jones pourrait bien changer le cours des événements et mettre fin à ce calme...
1. Prologue

**Je vous avoue que je ne sais absolument pas dans quoi je m'embarque avec cette histoire. Je préfère prévenir tout de suite, je n'ai jamais réussi auparavant à terminer une fiction à plusieurs chapitres, je suis beaucoup plus à l'aise avec des OS mais j'ai voulu tenter quelque chose parce que j'ai cette idée en tête depuis un petit temps déjà.**

**Si tout se passe bien, j'ai prévu de faire deux parties bien distinctes mais je ne sais pas combien de chapitres chacune d'entre elle comportera. Pour l'instant je poste seulement le prologue puis, lorsque j'aurais pris assez d'avance (ce qui peut très bien être dans deux semaines comme dans deux mois…), je mettrai un nouveau chapitre normalement chaque mercredi (parce que c'est le jour des enfants, et que c'est un peu le thème de cette histoire ;)).**

**En attendant, avant de continuer quoi que ce soit je voulais avoir votre avis sur ce début, parce qu'encore une fois, ce n'est pas du tout quelque chose dont j'ai l'habitude, c'est vraiment nouveau pour moi.**

**(Aussi, même si je vais essayer de développer chaque couple en plus de leurs enfants, celui que l'on verra le plus est bien entendu le Captain Swan, parce que ces deux-là sont mes petits chouchous.)**

**Voilà, bonne lecture (j'espère) !**

* * *

><p><em>Storybrooke, septembre 2024, appartement de la famille Jones.<em>

« Papa, Maman, réveillez-vous vite, je vais être en retard ! »

La petite voix aiguë de fillette résonna à travers les murs de la chambre de ses parents, qui répondirent à ses exclamations par un grognement, tous deux encore plus ou moins endormis. Emma fut cependant la première à ouvrir les yeux et regarda le réveil à côté d'elle qui indiquait cinq heures trente du matin. Elle poussa un soupir.

« Sarah, ma chérie, retourne te coucher, grommela-t-elle entre deux bâillements. Nous avons encore le temps de dormir un peu.

– Mais je ne suis plus fatiguée ! rétorqua l'enfant d'une voix boudeuse. Je veux y aller maintenant, j'en ai marre d'attendre.

– Sarah… gronda alors Killian, se voulant menaçant. »

La brunette se tut immédiatement en entendant son père, comprenant qu'elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot dans cette histoire. Elle rejoignit donc sa chambre et s'installa dans son lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond et se mit à imaginer ce qui l'attendait. Elle avait tellement hâte de se faire de nouveaux amis de son âge avec qui elle pourrait partager de nombreuses aventures ! Bien sûr, elle aimait son frère de deux ans son aîné de tout son cœur, mais c'était différent. Pour l'instant, la seule personne qui comme elle avait six ans et qu'elle connaissait était le fils de Regina et Robin, le jeune Raphaël. Elle espérait secrètement être dans sa classe car elle l'appréciait beaucoup. Ils s'amusaient bien, tous les deux. C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle réussit à s'endormir à nouveau.

* * *

><p>Les enfants Jones furent finalement réveillés deux heures plus tard. La plus jeune de la famille se leva d'un bond, toute excitée, et s'habilla en vitesse tandis que Liam avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Ils se réunirent tous dans le salon pour un petit déjeuner préparé avec soin par Emma – tous deux avaient hérité de son goût pour le chocolat chaud à la cannelle. Les discussions allèrent bon train durant tout le repas et chacun se prépara rapidement afin d'être à l'heure pour le grand jour : Sarah allait faire sa première rentrée en primaire. Ses parents avaient du mal à se faire à l'idée que leur bébé avait déjà tant grandi. Les choses s'étaient enchaînées si vite depuis la dernière menace qui avait pesé sur Storybrooke…<p>

En effet, huit ans auparavant, trois horribles méchantes avaient fait leur apparition dans la ville pour semer le chaos accompagnées de Rumplestilskin. Après de nombreux stratagèmes et plusieurs semaines, les habitants avaient finalement réussi à les vaincre. Par le même temps, ils avaient retrouvé l'auteur du livre de Henry et depuis, plus aucun événement n'était venu perturber le quotidien de ces personnages de contes de fée. Chacun avait trouvé son bonheur et menait paisiblement sa vie.

Mary-Margareth et David élevaient Neal dans la joie la plus totale, heureux de le voir grandir sans rien ni personne pour le leur enlever. Ils rendaient chaque semaine visite à leur fille et son désormais mari. Rien ne pouvait leur faire plus plaisir que de la savoir épanouie à ce point. Ils avaient été si fiers de la voir marcher jusqu'à l'autel, où lorsqu'ils avaient pris Liam puis Sarah pour la première fois dans leurs bras. De son côté, Henry avait bien grandi et habitait à présent dans un appartement avec Grace, sa fiancée, qu'il avait retrouvée quelques années auparavant et avec qui il partageait le grand amour.

Chez la famille Mills-Hood, tout allait aussi pour le mieux. Marianne, Robin et Roland avaient fini par trouver un moyen pour retourner à Storybrooke et depuis, Petit Jean avait fait part de son amour inavoué à la jeune femme, sentiment qu'il avait gardé secret jusqu'alors par respect pour son ami. Le jeune Hood pouvait donc profiter de la garde partagée de ses deux parents qui avaient chacun refait leur vie de leur côté. L'ex-méchante Reine n'avait plus rien de mauvais en elle, bien au contraire : elle avait donné naissance à deux enfants avec deux ans et demi d'intervalle, d'abord Romane, puis Raphaël, qu'elle chérissait plus que n'importe qui en ce monde.

Enfin, même si Belle avait mis du temps avant de pardonner à Rumplestilkin, celui-ci avait réussi non sans mal à regagner son cœur. Depuis, il avait appris à changer et ne pratiquait presque plus sa magie dont il avait perdu beaucoup de pouvoirs en se débarrassant définitivement de sa dague, choix qui s'était avéré difficile mais indispensable pour son bien-être. Ce qui rapprocha encore davantage le couple fut l'arrivée non volontaire mais grandement appréciée neuf ans plus tôt de Rose, leur fille unique.

Emma sourit en se rappelant de la dernière fois que tout ce petit monde s'était retrouvé ensemble pour partager un grand repas, à présent que plus aucune animosité n'existait entre chacun d'eux. Les adultes ne pouvaient que se réjouir de voir leurs enfants si proches les uns des autres même si, bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se disputer parfois.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées rétrospectives par Killian qui posa une main sur son épaule et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue, geste qu'il avait pris l'habitude de faire au fil des années vécues sous le même toit.

« Chérie, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, arrête de rêvasser, les enfants s'impatientent. Ils nous attendent dans la voiture et je crois que Sarah t'en voudra toute sa vie si elle arrive en retard aujourd'hui… »

La jeune femme lui répondit simplement par un rire et un baiser puis se leva. Son compagnon ayant déjà nettoyé et rangé la table sur laquelle ils avaient déjeuné, elle se contenta d'attraper son éternel blouson rouge et sortit de la maison d'un pas rapide. Elle monta dans le véhicule et, une fois son mari lui aussi à l'intérieur et après s'être assurée que les deux jeunes étaient bien attachés, elle démarra. Même si le trajet jusqu'à l'école s'avérait être court, la petite brune ne s'arrêta pas de parler une seule seconde et posa de nombreuses questions sur ce qui l'attendait maintenant qu'elle rentrait « dans la cour des grands » comme elle aimait si bien le rappeler. Son frère et ses parents tentèrent de la rassurer du mieux qu'ils purent jusqu'à ce que tous quatre se retrouvent dans la cour de récréation où les différents instituteurs se trouvaient, appelant un à un leurs élèves. Liam embrassa rapidement son père et sa mère avant de courir rejoindre ses amis tandis que le reste de la famille se rapprocha de Robin et Regina qui discutaient tranquillement. Raphaël, sa petite main serrée contre celle de la reine sembla soulagé en apercevant son amie qui, son excitation redescendue, semblait à présent tout aussi effrayée que lui.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, une femme aux longs cheveux bruns et tout de bleu vêtue s'avança et fit face à l'assemblée, un grand sourire barrant son visage – Emma la reconnut comme étant Jasmine, l'institutrice des élèves de classe préparatoire. Elle commença son appel, invitant ainsi chaque nouvel élève à venir à ses côtés. Lorsque son tour arriva, la fille Jones lança un regard à ses parents, resserrant son emprise sur leurs doigts, son cœur battant à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine. Ils déposèrent chacun à leur tour un baiser sur son front avant de l'encourager à rejoindre sa maîtresse, ce qu'elle fit après avoir essuyé une unique larme sur sa joue. Devant l'air triste de sa femme tandis qu'elle regardait son bébé s'éloigner, le pirate entoura sa taille de ses bras et lui chuchota des mots rassurants que seule elle pouvait entendre. Elle ne pensait pas que cette épreuve serait si difficile pour elle…

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Raphaël, qui lui s'effondra en larmes dès l'entente de son prénom. Il ne voulait pas quitter ses parents. C'est donc le cœur serré que Regina l'accompagna jusqu'au petit groupe qui s'était formé autour de Jasmine et le laissa après avoir tenté en vain de calmer ses pleurs. Cependant elle fut rassurée quand elle aperçut Sarah venir à lui et prendre sa main dans la sienne, comme pour se donner du courage. Finalement, lorsque tout le monde fut appelé et qu'ils regagnèrent leur salle de classe, c'est le sourire aux lèvres et à nouveau surexcités que les deux enfants lancèrent un signe de la main à leurs parents avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment.

Emma, Regina, Killian et Robin restèrent encore le temps d'assister à la rentrée de Liam et Romane en CE2 puis celle de Neal en CM2. La blonde ressentit une sensation étrange dans le creux de son ventre en regardant son petit frère retrouver ses camarades et rejoindre Mary-Margareth qui était celle qui s'occupait de sa classe. Lui aussi avait grandi si vite, à tel point qu'il faisait déjà sa dernière rentrée en primaire. Elle se souvenait pourtant parfaitement de sa naissance. (Elle se rappelait aussi qu'elle avait presque perdu son désormais mari ce jour-là.)

Une fois les élèves dans leur classe, les quatre adultes se dirigèrent vers le _Granny's_ pour prendre un café tous ensemble. David avait laissé libre sa matinée à Emma afin qu'elle puisse amener ses enfants à l'école puisque lui n'avait pas de souci à se faire – il savait que l'institutrice de son fils serait sa propre femme. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant un long moment, se remémorant différentes anecdotes sur leurs enfants lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore que des bébés autour de leurs boissons. Leur vie était tellement plus agréable et paisible ainsi, remplie de rires et de souvenirs heureux.

De leur côté, Sarah et Raphaël s'étaient très vite intégrés à la vie de l'école. Jasmine leur avait fait visiter les lieux puis leur avait expliqué ce qu'il allait se passer durant l'année. Ensuite, elle avait invité chaque enfant à se présenter grâce à différents jeux pour qu'ils puissent faire connaissance les uns avec les autres. A présent, ils prenaient leur pause de dix heures dans la cour de récréation et s'amusaient tous ensemble.

Alors qu'elle discutait avec ses nouveaux amis, la brunette posa un instant son regard sur Liam, comme si son instinct l'avait prévenue que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui. Elle le trouva dans un coin, entouré de deux garçons qu'elle reconnut comme étant les fils de Javotte et Anastasie, les horribles sœurs de la pourtant si gentille Ashley. Les deux enfants, bien cachés du regard des instituteurs, s'amusaient à le pousser et le violenter. Sarah ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais n'en avait de toute façon pas besoin : elle savait qu'ils se moquaient de lui.

Prise d'une colère vive – personne n'avait le droit de faire du mal à son si cher frère – elle fronça les sourcils et, prête à se lever pour chercher de l'aide auprès de sa maîtresse, elle sentit que quelque chose en elle se propageait de son cœur à travers tout son corps et jusqu'à ses mains. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse se poser quelconque question, une lumière vive apparut et se dirigea jusqu'à l'endroit qu'elle regardait attentivement depuis plusieurs secondes. La force de celle-ci la fit tomber à la renverse et, lorsqu'elle se remit sur ses pieds, c'est avec stupéfaction qu'elle aperçut les faiseurs de trouble attachés au grillage, leur pantalon baissé à la vue de tous. Très vite, un cercle d'élèves se forma autour d'eux et ces derniers se mirent à rire, se moquant très ouvertement d'eux – ils avaient la réputation d'effrayer tout le monde à l'école, et les voir dans une telle situation réjouissait la plupart des enfants qu'ils avaient pu harceler par le passé.

Bien entendu, la scène n'avait échappé à aucun des maîtres et maîtresses présents dans la cour. Certains se précipitèrent pour libérer les prisonniers tandis que d'autres s'approchèrent de Sarah pour lui demander ce qui lui avait pris d'utiliser sa magie à l'école alors que c'était strictement interdit. Cependant cette dernière, même si elle avait déjà vu sa mère utiliser ses pouvoirs par le passé, ne savait pas qu'elle en possédait aussi et qu'elle était capable de choses telles que ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir. Apeurée, elle se mit à pleurer, ne sachant quoi répondre à toutes les questions qui lui étaient posées. Et dire qu'elle avait simplement pensé à secourir son frère…

* * *

><p>Killian et Emma marchaient main dans la main jusqu'à leur maison, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ils avaient encore quelques heures de libre devant eux avant de chacun retourner travailler et comptaient bien en profiter. Maintenant qu'ils étaient parents, ils avaient forcément moins de temps pour se retrouver seuls tous les deux et il était difficile pour eux d'avoir des moments d'intimité. C'est pourquoi ils les savouraient toujours pleinement.<p>

Mais, alors qu'ils longeaient la plage, Emma reçut soudain un coup de fil. Ne reconnaissant pas le numéro qui s'affichait sur l'écran de son téléphone, elle décrocha avec prudence mais entendit bien vite la voix de sa mère. Cependant, devant le ton inquiet de cette dernière, elle ne put qu'imaginer le pire.

« Ma chérie, il y a un problème. Viens vite à l'école, fit la voix de la brune à travers le combiné.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda sa fille, sentant une boule se former dans son ventre.

– C'est Sarah, dépêche-toi, je t'expliquerai mieux quand tu seras là.

– Qu'est-… »

Elle n'eut le temps de rien ajouter puisque Mary-Margareth avait mis fin à la conversation. Le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, elle se tourna vers son compagnon, qui la contemplait un sourcil relevé, l'interrogeant du regard. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, elle expliqua d'une traite :

« Il y a un problème avec Sarah à l'école. »

Killian ne répondit rien, se contentant d'attraper sa femme par le bras et de presser le pas. Ils n'avaient pas une minute à perdre.

* * *

><p>Cachée dans une petite cabane dans le coin le plus reculé de la forêt de Storybrooke, une vieille femme jubilait en se frottant les mains devant son miroir. A travers lui, elle contemplait la jeune Sarah perdre le contrôle d'elle-même et utiliser ses pouvoirs pour la première fois. Alors qu'un gros plan sur cette dernière en train de pleurer, désemparée, apparut devant elle, elle posa une main sur le visage rempli de larmes de la fillette et en traça les traits tout en s'exclamant d'un rire démoniaque, même si personne ne pouvait l'entendre puisqu'elle était seule dans la pièce sombre :<p>

« Enfin les affaires reprennent… »


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bon finalement vu l'allure à laquelle je vais dans l'écriture de cette histoire, il est préférable que je poste un chapitre dès que je l'ai terminé sans attendre quoi que ce soit, sinon j'y serai encore dans 5 ans.**

**Voici donc le 1er chapitre dans lequel il ne se passe pas grand chose mais il faut bien poser les bases et quelques explications. Il est aussi beaucoup plus centré sur Emma/Killian/Sarah/Liam mais les autres personnages auront un plus grand rôle par la suite.**

**Normalement ça devrait commencer à bouger dès le prochain ! (Enfin je dis normalement parce qu'à part quelques grandes lignes, je ne sais pas du tout où je vais avec cette fiction xD)**

* * *

><p>Le chemin de chez eux jusqu'à l'école n'avait jamais paru aussi long qu'en ce jour à Emma et Killian. Ils se haïssaient intérieurement d'avoir décidé de laisser leur voiture au <em>Granny's<em> pour rentrer à pieds justement aujourd'hui.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à destination à bout de souffle et main dans la main, ils aperçurent immédiatement leur petite fille en larmes au milieu de la cour. A ses côtés se trouvait Mary-Margareth qui tentait vainement de la calmer.

En voyant ses parents, elle se leva d'un bond et accourut jusqu'à eux avant de sauter dans les bras de son père. Tandis que, la tête cachée dans le creux de son cou, elle ne cessait de répéter que tout ceci n'était pas de sa faute, le pirate caressa tendrement ses cheveux et son dos afin de la rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait en lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille. Son cœur se serrait si fort dans sa poitrine devant l'image de son enfant dans un tel état, il se sentait impuissant face à son désespoir puisqu'il ne savait même pas encore quel était son problème…

Après quelques secondes passées dans le silence, la femme Charming les rejoignit et les invita à la suivre dans son bureau afin qu'elle leur fasse part de la situation et les éclaire sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Le couple prit place face à elle, la petite à présent endormie de fatigue et à nouveau sereine entre les bras de Killian.

« Sarah a des pouvoirs, déclara l'institutrice sans ménagement. Ils se sont manifestés ce matin, lorsqu'elle a aperçu son frère en compagnie de deux autres élèves qui le malmenaient. Elle m'a expliqué avoir pensé très fort à vouloir lui venir en aide mais m'a assuré que c'était la première fois qu'une telle chose se produisait. Elle ne s'en savait pas capable. »

Aucun des deux adultes ne répondit à cela pendant un moment, se contentant de se lancer des regards inquiets et de se prendre la main qu'Emma serra fort entre ses doigts. Le brun demanda finalement :

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que Liam va bien, au moins ?

– Oui, répondit Mary-Margareth avec un pâle sourire. Nous avons arrangé les choses. Mais je crois que vous devriez lui parler. A lui et… à Sarah.

– Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi maintenant ? questionna alors la blonde, qui s'était contentée d'écouter jusqu'à présent.

– Ça, je ne sais pas. Tu sais sûrement mieux que moi à quel point la magie peut être imprévisible. Si tu veux de vraies réponses, tu devrais aller voir Regina ou Mr. Gold, ils sauront certainement mieux te renseigner que moi. »

La jeune femme acquiesça silencieusement et, après quelques autres informations échangées, elle se leva suivie de près par son mari. Ils remercièrent la brune avant de quitter la pièce sans ajouter un mot, désorientés face à cette situation qui leur échappait.

Puisque l'heure de la pause déjeuner approchait, ils attendirent devant le portail de l'école que leur fils sorte pour rentrer tous ensemble jusqu'à chez eux. Le garçon les rejoignit la tête baissée. Il se sentait honteux, même si son enseignante ainsi que sa grand-mère lui avaient bien expliqué qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il avait peur que ses parents n'aient pas le même point de vue et qu'ils le grondent…

Pourtant, lorsqu'il arriva devant elle, sa mère s'accroupit face à lui et le prit dans ses bras avant de déposer un baiser sur son front, à son grand étonnement.

« La prochaine fois que tu as des problèmes, il faut que tu nous en parles tout de suite, d'accord chéri ? lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de son ton le plus doux, se rendant bien compte qu'il ne se sentait pas bien.

– Oui Maman, répondit l'enfant sans oser lever les yeux vers elle.

– Promis ?

– Promis. »

Avant de se remettre debout, elle l'embrassa à nouveau sur la joue et lui lança un « je t'aime » qui le fit enfin sourire un peu. La famille rejoignit alors sa maison, Sarah toujours dans un sommeil profond portée par son père et les parents de Liam essayant de lui changer les idées et de le faire parler de ce qu'il avait vu en classe durant la matinée.

Ceci sembla marcher puisqu'il commença à raconter à quel point il s'était amusé avec Rose et Romane et que sa maîtresse était très gentille et qu'elle leur avait expliqué qu'ils allaient travailler sur des contes durant l'année afin d'en écrire un tous ensemble ensuite, ce qui fit sourire les deux adultes. En effet, leur fils avait toujours aimé partager ses différentes découvertes. Il avait en fait toujours aimé l'école. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il s'était montré intéressé par tout, posant de nombreuses questions et voulant ainsi tout savoir. Il était vraiment curieux d'apprendre. Il tenait certainement ce trait de personnalité de son père qui réagissait de la même façon lorsqu'il avait dû s'adapter à la vie moderne de ce monde.

Une fois rentrés chez eux et le repas préparé dans la bonne humeur retrouvée, Emma partit réveiller Sarah. Dès lors qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, celle-ci se remit à pleurer, à nouveau prise de panique. Sa mère s'assit donc sur son lit et la prit sur ses genoux. Elle lui murmura quelques mots afin de la consoler :

« Eh, chuuut, tout va bien. Nous savons que tout ce qui est arrivé n'est pas de ta faute et que tu ne voulais pas mal faire. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose que d'avoir des pouvoirs, tu sais, regarde-moi, tu aimes quand je les utilise pour vous montrer à Liam et toi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu verras, tu vas apprendre à les maîtriser et tout ira vite mieux, d'accord ? »

Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, les sanglots de la petite fille diminuaient, ce qui rassura la blonde. Elle détestait la voir dans cet état, mais ne pouvait que la comprendre : elle se souvenait encore parfaitement de la terreur qui avait pris part de son esprit et son corps lorsqu'elle avait perdu le contrôle de sa magie des années auparavant. Mais, tout comme elle à l'époque, sa fille n'était pas seule et elle comptait bien l'aider à se contrôler. Elle avait déjà prévu de se rendre à la boutique de Rumplestilskin dans l'après-midi pour lui demander quelques conseils afin de s'y prendre au mieux pour y parvenir.

Après quelques minutes, les deux filles rejoignirent les deux garçons et tous les quatre se mirent alors à table. Les discussions démarrèrent bon train entre eux, chacun retrouvant peu à peu sa bonne humeur pour le plus grand bonheur du couple. Rien ne pouvait être pire pour eux que la tristesse de leurs enfants.

Comme leur avait suggéré Mary-Margareth plus tôt, ils gardèrent les jeunes avec eux pour l'après-midi. Killian les amena au port pour leur changer totalement les idées – après plusieurs mois à vivre sans, il avait fini par récupérer le _Jolly Roger_. Au fil du temps, il avait pu se rendre compte avec plaisir que les deux Jones avaient hérité de sa passion pour la mer. C'est pourquoi ils passèrent plusieurs heures à naviguer sur les eaux, le pirate laissant parfois l'un d'entre eux conduire le bateau avec lui sous leur regard suppliant.

Cela le rendait tellement heureux de pouvoir leur apprendre à diriger un navire tel que le _Jolly Roger_ qui comptait tant à ses yeux. Encore plus à présent que s'il avait pu le retrouver, c'était grâce à Emma. En effet, quelques temps après la mort de la Reine des Neiges, Blackbeard avait fait son apparition à Storybrooke. En le voyant à bord de ce qui lui appartenait, Killian avait tout naturellement voulu reprendre son bien. Cependant l'autre pirate ne semblait pas enclin à négocier quoi que ce soit et avait menacé de s'en prendre à Emma si le brun tentait quelque chose à son égard.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour attiser la colère de Killian, qui se vit malheureusement coupé dans son élan par la jeune femme qui lui avait à nouveau rappelé qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne pour lui venir en aide et que les attaques ne résolvaient jamais rien. C'est pourquoi elle était allée à la rencontre du fameux Blackbeard et, sans que jamais son compagnon ne sache ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là, elle était revenue en lui apprenant un grand sourire aux lèvres que le _Jolly Roger_ était à nouveau à lui et que toute menace avait été écartée. (En effet, s'il avait su qu'elle avait utilisé sa magie contre lui pour lui faire peur, tout son discours présentant la violence comme quelque chose d'inutile n'aurait aucunement servi.)

Depuis, il ne cessait de la remercier pour ce geste qui signifiait beaucoup pour lui, même si elle lui répétait à chaque fois que c'était bien la moindre des choses qu'elle avait pu faire, puisqu'il avait tout de même dans un premier temps échangé une grande partie de sa vie pour la sauver elle.

Il fut cependant rapidement sorti de ses pensées par Liam et Sarah qui, aidés par Monsieur Mouche, avaient lancé un seau rempli d'eau sur la tête de leur père puisqu'il ne les écoutait plus depuis deux bonnes minutes déjà. Ils éclatèrent de rire devant son regard d'incompréhension, puis prirent leurs jambes à leur cou afin de se cacher lorsque ce dernier reprit ses esprits et leur courut après pour se venger. Leur bonne humeur résonnait dans le silence paisible de la mer.

De son côté, Emma s'était rendue comme prévu chez Mr. Gold pour qu'il l'éclaire sur les pouvoirs de sa fille et comment les maîtriser. Elle entra dans la boutique et sans même qu'il n'ait besoin de lever les yeux de ce qu'il était en train de faire pour voir qui venait de faire son apparition, il salua la jeune femme :

« Emma ! Que me vaut donc cette visite ?

– Je… c'est ma fille, s'expliqua-t-elle. Elle a des pouvoirs.

– Et en quoi est-ce une surprise ? demanda le sorcier, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Vous en avez vous-même, il n'est donc pas surprenant que vos enfants en aient aussi, c'est une histoire de génétique vous savez !

– Je sais, mais… Puisque Liam n'en a jamais développé, nous avions pensé que Sarah n'en aurait pas elle non plus et… nous n'étions pas préparés à l'éventualité. Elle a tellement paniqué lorsqu'elle a découvert de quoi elle était capable. J'aimerais l'aider à les contrôler, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. J'ai peur de mal faire. »

A ces mots l'homme daigna enfin la regarder en face et lui sourit en coin. Il sortit de derrière son comptoir afin de s'approcher davantage d'Emma.

« Vous savez, commença-t-il, à cet âge, il est difficile d'apprendre à un enfant à canaliser ses pouvoirs. A part essayer de lui expliquer de s'accepter telle quelle est, vous ne pouvez malheureusement pas faire grand chose. Sa magie va se développer au fur et à mesure qu'elle grandira : elle sera donc encore incontrôlable pendant un moment. Cependant, parlez-lui de votre expérience, montrez-lui qu'elle ne doit pas craindre ce qu'elle a en elle. C'est le mieux que vous puissiez faire pour l'instant, j'en suis désolé.

– D'accord, répliqua simplement la blonde, déçue. »

A vrai dire, elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse. Elle était venue pour trouver une solution, et en était pourtant finalement toujours au même point. Mais elle ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant : au fond d'elle, alors qu'elle sortait du bâtiment après avoir remercié poliment Gold de son aide, elle se promit de tout faire pour aider sa fille à ne plus avoir peur, comme son amie Elsa l'avait fait pour elle quelques années auparavant.

Lorsqu'elle passa la porte de chez elle, l'image qui se présenta à elle ne put que lui redonner instantanément le sourire : Killian, Sarah et Liam, à présent en pyjama et les cheveux trempés, avaient préparé des crêpes pour le goûter. Quand ils la virent arriver, les deux enfants se jetèrent sur leur mère et la mouillèrent à son tour, au grand dam de celle-ci. Elle prit place aux côtés des trois amours de sa vie pour manger avec eux tandis que, tout joyeux, son fils et sa fille ne cessaient de se couper la parole pour lui raconter leur après-midi avec leur père et lui expliquer pourquoi ils se trouvaient dans cet état – leur escapade en mer s'était finalement transformée en bataille d'eau puis en baignade pour profiter des derniers jours de chaleur en ville.

En même temps qu'ils écoutaient leur récit, les deux amoureux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se lancer des sourires entendus : ce qui était bien avec les enfants, c'est qu'ils avaient le don d'oublier facilement les mauvais moments d'une journée et de ne garder que les bons en tête. Si seulement tout pouvait être aussi simple pour leurs parents…

Arrivé le soir, lorsqu'il se fut assuré que les frère et sœur étaient paisiblement endormis, Killian rejoignit sa femme dans leur propre chambre. Cette dernière semblait ailleurs ; elle lui sourit à peine quand leurs regards se croisèrent et qu'il se glissa à ses côtés sous les couvertures. Il l'embrassa alors tendrement sur la joue pour la faire sortir de ses sombres pensées et passa son bras valide autour de sa taille tandis qu'elle venait poser sa tête dans le creux de son cou en soupirant. C'était la première fois qu'ils se trouvaient à nouveau rien que tous les deux depuis le matin-même.

« Ça ne va pas, sweetheart ? la questionna-t-il, inquiet en voyant bien que quelque chose la tracassait.

– Si, c'est juste que… je repensais à ce que m'a dit Gold tout à l'heure et… tout ceci ne présage rien de bon, répondit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui pour trouver dans ses irises bleues un peu de réconfort.

– Pourquoi ? Que t'a-t-il dit ? voulut savoir le pirate.

– Que la magie de Sarah risquait de s'accroître avec le temps et qu'il était donc trop tôt encore pour qu'elle ne la maîtrise totalement, s'expliqua la jeune femme. Tu as vu comme moi la terreur dans ses yeux… on ne peut même pas l'aider et ça me rend malade de me dire que rien ne peut être fait pour l'empêcher de ressentir de telles choses. »

Le brun resta silencieux un instant avant de détacher son étreinte d'Emma. Il se releva quelque peu contre le mur afin de lui faire face et lui caressa tendrement la joue de sa main, l'obligeant ainsi à toujours garder son visage rivé sur le sien. Il prit ensuite la parole de sa voix la plus calme et rassurante possible :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, chérie, elle n'est pas seule dans cette épreuve. Même si nous ne pouvons pas faire grand chose, nous sommes là et je suis sûr que c'est le plus important. Elle va aller bien. Nos deux enfants vont aller bien, je te le promets. Bientôt, quand elle se rendra compte de toutes les choses géniales dont elle est capable, nous la verrons courir à travers la maison à nous jouer des tours avec ses pouvoirs pour s'amuser ! Avec un exemple de personne magique comme toi, elle ne pourra que s'y habituer et apprécier sa particularité… »

Le discours du pirate eut l'effet escompté puisqu'il sembla redonner instantanément le sourire à la blonde. Même si cela faisait à présent plus de huit ans qu'ils étaient en couple et qu'une certaine routine s'était installée entre eux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher parfois de se demander ce qu'elle pourrait faire sans lui. Depuis les premiers jours, il avait toujours su trouver les mots pour lui redonner confiance et la faire sourire, même dans les pires situations. Elle avait beau être surnommée la Sauveuse de ville, il n'en restait pas moins son propre Sauveur à elle.

Cependant elle ne répliqua rien : il avait certainement raison, après tout. Du moins, elle l'espérait. C'est pourquoi elle se contenta de briser les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient l'un de l'autre pour se coller tout contre lui et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes en un doux baiser.

Elle avait beau réitérer ce geste chaque jour, plusieurs fois par jour, elle percevait à chaque fois cette même sensation dans son corps et son cœur que la première fois que leurs bouches s'étaient rencontrées, à l'époque où elle avait été assez naïve pour croire que cela ne se reproduirait plus jamais. Peut-être était-ce donc cela le véritable amour : continuer à ressentir les sentiments forts des débuts de leur relation des années encore après.

Le couple resta un long moment ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre à discuter de sujets plus joyeux cette fois avant de s'endormir, toujours l'un contre l'autre et un sourire barrant leurs deux visages.

Après tout, tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, il pouvait bien leur arriver n'importe quoi : ils trouveraient toujours un moyen d'arranger les choses car, comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer un jour Rumplestilskin, l'amour était la plus puissante magie au monde et le leur avait déjà fait ses preuves de nombreuses fois par le passé.

Fallait-il en tout cas espérer que ce soit suffisant cette fois-ci…


End file.
